Guinea Pig
by DirtyBJH00r Contest
Summary: Bella wants to learn.  Jasper wants to teach her.  Edward?  He's just happy to be their guinea pig. A o/s for the "Do you have what it takes to be a Dirty Bj H00r?" Contest! AH AU Rated M


Title: Guinea Pig

Rating: M

Summary: Bella wants to learn. Jasper wants to teach her. Edward? He's just happy to be their guinea pig.

Pairing: Jasper/Edward/Bella

* * *

— — —

"Dude, your little sis is here." Edward motioned past Jasper's shoulder to the door.

Jasper turned and craned his neck. "What the hell? What's she doing driving up here in the middle of the night?" He slapped Edward's shoulder. "And stop calling her my sister. It makes those dreams I have about her sometimes seem dirty and wrong."

"They are dirty and wrong, you creepy motherfucker," Edward replied. "You were her stepbrother."

"Exactly," Jasper replied, taking a swig off his drink. "Operative words there being were and step. Our parents bumping uglies for a couple of years does not related us make."

Edward watched as Bella tried to work her way through the crowded frat house, filled with bodies moving to the music. She was undeniably as hot as any girl out there in her short white skirt and strappy top, but there'd always been an air of innocence about his friend's ex-stepsister which made him feel both protective and horny. It was confusing. He raised a hand in the air and motioned to her. "Bells! Over here."

She looked up with relief and took a few more stumbling steps before she landed in front of them. Edward caught her elbow and righted her, finally getting a good look at her face and the tears that streaked it.

"Bella, baby, you know I love to see you, but what the hell are you doing here?" Jasper asked. Edward turned her so that Jasper could see how upset she was, and released her into his arms.

"Tell me who I need to kill," Jasper said, rocking her back and forth. "I'll take'm out. Edward'll help, won't you, man?"

"Anything for you, Bella," he replied.

Bella sniffed and turned towards him. "Thanks, guys. I know it was stupid, driving up so late. I just had to get away, and Mom thinks I'm staying at Ang's house tonight, and I, I just-"

The tears started again, and Jasper swung her up in his arms in an easy motion. "I'm taking you upstairs."

Edward watched them go, absently gripping his bottle of beer as Jasper made his way through the crowd. He felt weird, like following them would be intrusive, but he wished he was the one carrying her up those steps to spill her secrets too. She'd been dressed for a date, and he was sure it was one of those high school dicks who'd made her cry. Whoever he was, he'd just better not have really hurt her, because Edward hadn't been kidding about killing any fucker who'd mess with Bella. He'd do just about anything for that girl.

The thought made his temperature rise and he grabbed a bottle of vodka from behind the bar and pulled down a shot glass.

Jasper sat Bella down on the edge of Edward's bed, which was the cleaner of the two in the room. He pawed around and finally, triumphantly, held up a roll of toliet paper. "Sorry, babe, we don't have anything else."

She nodded and sniffed, grabbing the roll and pulling some from it to wipe at her eyes and blow her nose. "I'm sorry, Jasper. I know I'm ruining your party. I shouldn't have come."

"Hey, hey now, none of that. You know you can bother me anytime. And they have one of these parties every weekend - it's nothing special."

She started crying again and he awkwardly patted her back. "Whoa there, what did I say?"

"No-,noth-, nothing special," she choked out. "That's what Tyler said."

Jasper's eyes narrowed. "Tyler? You went out with that little fucker?"

Bella nodded, dabbing at her eyes. "You don't understand, Jasper. No one ever asks me out, and he was so sweet at first."

"And then?" Jasper prompted.

"Then, well, we'd been going out for a couple of months, and I told him I wasn't ready to sleep with him, and he was nice about it and said he understood, but he wanted me to give him a BJ. And I tried so hard, Jasper, I did. I read all the tips in those back issues of Cosmo Alice left, and Ang and I tried to watch porn on the internet, but it was kind of gross, and-"

"That pencil dick tried to mindfuck you into giving him a hummer just because you wouldn't give it up for him?"

Bella sighed. "Jasper, I know I didn't have to. I wanted to. I mean, I didn't really want to with Tyler particularly, because you're right, it was kind of skinny and weird, but I'm so tired of not knowing what to do. Just because I haven't banged half the class like Lauren doesn't mean I don't want to know something about sex." She paused, then cocked her head. "How did you know Tyler was a - what did you call him again?"

"A pencil dick?" Jasper laughed. "I had gym the same period as him when I was a senior and he was a sophomore."

"Oh." Bella chewed her lip. "Well, he hasn't gotten much bigger."

Jasper cracked up. "Go, Bella. Tell me what you really think."

"I think I wish it wasn't so hard. I don't even care about Tyler that much, but I'm tired of everyone being all, oh Bella, she doesn't know anything." She stood up, marching over to the row of liquor bottles precisely arranged along the windowsill and picked out a bottle of vodka.

"Can I have some of this?"

"I don't know-"

Before Jasper could finish his sentence, Bella had already unscrewed the lid and tipped the bottle back. "That's disgusting," she managed to choke out, wiping the back of her mouth. "It doesn't taste anything like the margaritas Angela made."

"Why don't you lay off the shots there, Bella. You know you can crash here tonight if you need some space. We can go back downstairs, hang out, or we can stay right here. Your call."

Bella turned and leaned back against the window, still clutching the bottle nervously in her hand. "I didn't just come here because I needed to get away, Jasper. I . . . I want you to help me."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "I already told you, Bells, you say the word, and Tyler's a dead man walking. For real."

Bella shook her head, focusing on his feet. "No, no. I want you to tell me how I'm supposed to do it."

Jasper froze for a second, eyes widening. "Um, do what exactly, Bella?"

She rotated the bottle, her hand absently caressing the neck. "You know. I want you to tell me what a good blow job is like. I know you've had them." She peeked up at him from under her lashes. "And, well, I saw you, back in high school, you know, with Emmett."

She watched as Jasper's jaw dropped, and hurried on. "So, I know you know how to give them, too. That's why you're like the perfect person to explain it to me."

"Bells - that thing with Emmett. I'm not gay."

She nodded. "I know. I walked in on you with Alice too."

Jasper smirked. "Well, let's just say I'm equal opportunity. But Bella, do you really want to, you know, with me?"

Bella finally pried her eyes away from the bottle in her hands. "What? Like, with you? Jasper, no, I mean, I know you aren't my brother, but you kind of are family, and I just don't think I could-"

"Shhh, babe, I get it. But if you really want to know what it's like, I think you need some hands-on experience." He nodded. "Wait here."

He was out the door before she could protest, and the nervousness that had driven her here pushed back up into her throat, Bella uncapped the bottle and took another tentative swig, pacing over to the mirror and staring at her flushed reflection until there was a knock at the door and it swung open to reveal Jasper propelling a now slightly more intoxicated Edward. She flushed from head to toe.

He'd been doing just fine. One of those slutty KDs was eyeing him up, and he'd been about to give in and go for the easy lay, when Jasper had collared him and dragged him upstairs, mumbling something about Bella and practice that he wasn't quite following, but what the fuck ever. And then he'd seen her, all pink cheeks and pretty pale skin, her big eyes wide as she stared at him.

"The hell, Jasper," he said, rubbing the back of his neck where the collar had twisted. "What's going on?" He moved across the room, standing next to Bella. He wanted to touch her, but he always wanted to touch her. But she was a no-go. Hands off. Sweet and innocent. "You alright, Bella?"

She nodded, and he leaned forward, trying to figure out if those were tears in her eyes. "Have you been crying again?" He swung around, pointing his finger at Jasper. "Have you been making baby Bells cry, Jasper? That's fucking wrong."

Jasper rolled his eyes and gave him a push so that he landed on his bed, legs sprawled. "Give me the bottle, Edward. We don't need you getting drunk dick tonight. Bella needs a little playmate to practice on, so tag, you're it."

Edward sat up, staring from Jasper, who looked all smug and shit, to Bella, who was some crazy expression that seemed to waffle back and forth between sheer terror and complete lust. She swallowed, then licked her lips, her tongue coming out and tracing the edge of her mouth and he found himself a little short of breath.

"Huh, what?"

"Bella needs our help, Edward. Tyler was being a dick and told her she didn't give good head, and she wants us to teach her. And you, lucky fuck that you are, get to be our guinea pig."

Edward was still trying to wrap his head around the words Bella, head, and teach, when the plural caught up with him. "What'd you mean, our guinea pig?"

Jasper shook his head. "Dude, she knows I like a little cock now and then." He turned to Bella. "Edward's not really into guys, but he doesn't mind getting his dick sucked by one when he's drunk. He gets a little randy when he's been drinking - just look at that crotch bulge."

"Fuck, Jasper, you did not just tell her that." Edward stared at his friend in horror as he dropped his hands to hide the fact that Jasper wasn't wrong.

Bella came over and touched his arm, her face flushed. "It's okay, Edward. Would you mind, helping me out like this?"

Edward looked from one to the other, Bella's sweet expression, all eager and shit, and Jasper, smug and horny. This was all kinds of wrong, but Jasper was a pretty fucking awesome cocksucker, he'd give him that, and just the thought of Bella's sweet lips wrapped around his dick made him want to blow then and there. Fuck, this was either gonna be completely awesome, or it was not going to end well at all.

He gave a sigh. "Blow me, I'm in." He noticed the smile that lit up Bella's face and felt warmer than the shots he'd already had should make him. "So how do we start this thing?"

Jasper guided him over to his bed, then slid to his knees in front of him, hands framing his thighs. But Jasper's focus was all on Bella when he spoke. "So tell us what you want, Bells. You want a demonstration first? Come sit by Edward."

Her breathing had picked up, and Edward could see that her pupils were getting dilated as she looked from one to the other before curling up on the bed beside him, still keeping a slight distance between them. She curled her legs demurely underneath her, shifted on the bed, laced and unlaced her hands, but still seemed unable to answer Jasper's question.

She was close enough that he could smell her, a little perfume, a little sweat, and all Bella. He loved the way she smelled. Leaning in, he traced the curve of her ear and nuzzled against her neck, feeling her jump, then arch against him. "Is that what you really want, Bella? You want to see Jasper like this, on his knees in front of me? You want to see him slide my jeans loose, and take my cock out, roll it around in his hands? You want to watch that pretty mouth slide around my cock, watch me fuck his face until I come hard from such a sweet sucking?"

He figured she'd either run screaming, or decide this was what she really wanted after that, but he wasn't prepared for the complete certainty in her eyes when she turned her head to face him, her lips almost brushing his. "Yes," she whispered. "But then I want a turn."

And just like that, he was hard. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss, not trying to push, but wanting to reassure her. "Anything you want tonight, Bella."

A throat cleared and he turned to find Jasper staring at them, a slightly bemused look on his face. "You two done with the canoodling?"

Edward popped the buttons on his jeans. "I don't know, Professor Whitlock, are you about to call the class to order?"

Jasper smirked. "Why? Have you misbehaved, Mr. Cullen? Do I need to get out my paddle?"

Bella's eyes widened as she stared between them before Jasper patted her knee reassuringly. "No paddles, Bells, we're just playing. There's your first lesson. Sex doesn't always have to be all serious and shit. It's more fun if you're not feeling all uptight." He turned back to Edward, focusing his blue eyes on him. "Now, let's see, where do we start?" He leaned in, lifting Edward's t-shirt to expose his stomach and the fine trail of hair that led down to the opening of his jeans. "I think here's good."

Edward leaned back, letting his head fall back as Jasper's talented tongue made swirls and designs on his abs, the wetness leaving a cool reminder as Jasper's hot mouth moved lower. He started as he felt Bella beside him, her lips against his ear as she watched Jasper's head move.

"Do you like that?" she breathed.

"Mmhmm," he replied. "It's good." He remembered this was supposed to be about her, so he tried to unscramble his brains to explain. "It's like, I know what's coming, but this builds it up, makes me want my dick touched even more."

Jasper's head popped up. "Don't be afraid to make him wait, Bella. I'm not saying there aren't times when a guy doesn't just want to be sucked hard, but a little anticipation goes a long way. Think about what you liked. Did the pencil dick dive right in or work up to it?"

She turned her face further into Edward's neck. "Um, he didn't. He said he didn't like doing that."

Edward and Jasper both cursed in unison. "Bella, if some guy isn't willing to give as well as receive, he's not worth wasting your time with," Edward murmured. "Tyler has no idea what he's missing. I bet you're so sweet and tasty down there." He smoothed a strand of fallen hair from her face with one hand.

She blushed, and his dick jumped under Jasper's palm.

"Whatever you two are whispering about, Edward likes it," Jasper said. He reached for Bella's hand. "Feel this."

Her touch was soft, like she was afraid he'd break in her hands. Jasper entwining their fingers so that they overlapped. "Now most girls, they're either all soft touches, like this." He paused and moved their hand over Edward's cock together, petting it gently. "How's that feel?" he asked.

Edward shrugged. "It's good."

"See? You don't want good. You want mind blowing. Us boys, we like a little more sensation, not just little pets."

"Some girls do too," Bella murmured. She shivered as Edward's dick twitched under their joined hands.

"Hmm, Bella likes a man with a firm hand, does she now," Jasper teased. "Guess that's good to know, isn't it, Edward?"

Edward grunted his response as the dual hands encircled his shaft and suddenly gripped hard enough to make him yelp and swat at Jasper's head, while the motherfucker dodged and had the audacity to laugh.

"Don't forget where your dick is, Edward," Jasper reminded, as their grip loosened. "That's the other extreme, way too tight. Don't want to damage the goods now."

"So, like Goldilocks?" Bella said, falling into the rhythm and slide Jasper was creating that had Edward jerking his hips. "Not too soft, not too hard, just right?" She leaned closer and Edward clenched his fists, trying not to groan at the sight of her lips so closed to his tip. "What about the friction though? Won't it hurt after awhile?" She turned and looked up at Edward, who nodded.

"Yeah, you want some lube of some kind, but we'll get to that in the minute," Jasper chimed in. He pulled them off of Edward, and pushed his t-shirt higher. "Lose the shirt."

Edward tried to slow his breathing as he yanked the material over his head, waiting to see what Jasper would guide Bella to do next.

"Don't forget that guys like to be touched places besides their cock too." Edward followed Jasper's gaze as he raked his eyes over her breasts, and the hard little nubs that showed how much she was liking this. "Edward, show her where you like to be played with."

He knew Jasper was going to do this. Fuck if he'd known that his nipples were so sensitive until that fucker had bit on them and jerked him to a particularly spectacular orgasm. Edward shifted his weight to one arm, and ran his fingers up his torso, when Jasper caught his arm. "Show her. On her. See if that's something you have in common."

Edward almost choked as he ventured a glance over at Bella. It was one thing to let her play with him, but somehow feeling her up felt like he was taking advantage or something.

Jasper's voice intruded on his thoughts. "Bella, do you want Edward to show you?"

Her hesitation was brief, but then she nodded her head decisively, reaching for his hand and pulling it towards her. "Please, Edward."

He wasn't sure if he was in heaven or hell as he felt his hand connect with her soft skin that seemed to tingle when he touched it. He traced along her collarbone, left virtually bare by the thin straps of her top, his eyes drifting lower to her breasts that sat all round and perky beneath the stretchy fabric of her shirt that pulled tight and left little to the imagination. Like exactly how excited Bella was at what was happening. Fuck, he wanted to pull that strap down and take one of her tits into his mouth, lick her sweet skin until she was sensitive and begging for him to slide lower and suck another piece of her flesh.

"I don't recall your collarbone being what got you so hot and bothered there, Edward," Jasper intruded. "Show Bella what you really like so she can do it to you."

Bella nodded, wiggling closer so that his hand drifted lower, grazing the edge of the fabric and dipping below. She inhaled sharply, arching towards him, and he shut down the parts of his brain suggesting that sucking Bella Swan's tits while her ex-stepbrother was stroking his dick was in any way a bad idea. Dragging down the strap of her shirt, he slid the material away, blessing the wonders of bralessness and perky breasts.

"So beautiful," he whispered, glancing up at her face to find her eyes fastened on him.

"Really?" she asked.

"Gorgeous," he assured her. "Can I touch you?"

She nodded, and he didn't waste any more time, cupping her breast in his hand as he leaned closer and swirled his tongue around the rosy tip waiting for him.

She gave a little gasp, then he felt small fingers sliding into his hair at the nape of his neck, holding him in place as he used his tongue to tease at the sensitve peak. He pulled back for a second to check on her, noting with pride her flushed face and how red her lips were from where her teeth had bitten into the tender flesh. He wanted to kiss her again, not just a quick brush of lips, but a real kiss of teeth and tongues and mouths fucking each other as prelude.

"Good?" he asked.

"Amazing," she managed. "You, you like that too?"

He nodded and she smiled, brushing the hair off his forehead. "Can I try?"

"GIve me just a minute. I'm not quite done yet." He slid her other shoulder strap down and dove into her neglected breast, using his hand to tweak and torment the other nub. Taking a chance, he bit gently, and was rewarded with a soft muttered curse from her lips that he hadn't expected as he sat up.

Jasper, who'd somehow managed to stay quiet for a few minutes, laughed as he pushed Edward back and started to drag his jeans and boxers down his hips. "I think Bella liked that. Want to show him how much, pretty girl?"

She nodded eagerly, kneeling over him, her breasts still bare and on display as she ran her hands along his torso, her short nails creating just enough drag on his skin to cause pleasure on the edge of pain.

"That's so good, beautiful," he said, closing his eyes to try to limit the overload of stimuli that was threatening his self control. Jasper was blowing air across his dick now too, the motherfucker, raking his nails up and down Edward's thighs. He tried couting backwards from a hundred to keep from losing it when Bella's tongue made contact with his nipple. She'd taken Jasper's comment to heart, and the flat of her tongue dragged across his nub with just enough pressure to radiate sensation from the tight point.

"Oh, fuck," he muttered, blindly sliding his hand down to find her head and tangle his fingers in her hair.

He could feel her raise her head, feel the tilt in her neck as she regarded him, her fingers now rubbing across both of his nipples, keeping them taut and sensitized. "Edward, is this okay? Do you like it?"

He could hear Jasper's evil chuckle from behind Bella. "Oh, he likes it, alright. Turn around and look at him."

He managed to pry his eyes open in time to see both Jasper and Bella regarding his cock, which was all kinds of hard and leaking now, despite no one touching it for several minutes. Normally having a couple of people staring at his dick would have caused some shrinkage, cause his dick could be kind of shy. But the breathy little moan that Bella made as she leaned forward, one finger circling the head and swiping up a drop of liquid that she pulled away and took to her mouth, assured there would be no flagging.

"What's it taste like, Bella?" Jasper asked.

She licked her finger, swallowed, then shrugged. "Kind of salty." She glanced back at Edward. "Would you mind if I taste again?"

His cock twitched at the thought of those not-so-innocent lips around his dick, and he nodded.

Twirling her long hair around one hand to hold it back, and giving him a fuckawesome view in the process, she leaned over and ran her tongue over the flat of his head, like he was a sucker she wanted to devour. Jasper's nails dug into his thighs, holding him down and keeping him from fucking up into her waiting mouth like his cock obviously craved.

"Not so bad, is it?" Jasper asked. "So yeah, you want to get him nice and slick before you get any hand action going. Suck him and get him all wet with your mouth, grab some lotion, get some good lube, or, if you're feeling really turned on, you can share your own juices."

"Jasper, fucking hell, man," Edward protested, sitting up on his elbows as he watched Bella flush. "Don't embarrass her."

"It's okay," Bella said. He noticed she'd pulled her tank top back up, and he was really starting to wish that Jasper would take a hike so he could strip Bella down and show her what she'd been missing.

"He's right though," she continued. "This is . . . I didn't think this would get me so turned on. But I am." She turned back towards him, and he watched as she shuffled her tiny excuse for a skirt up, spread her legs just enough to expose the crotch of her panties to him. Silently, she met his eyes and mouthed, "See?"

There was a dark center there, liquid spilling against the good little girl white cotton she had on, and his eyes almost rolled back into his head. He promised himself before the night was over he was going to taste her, make her come so hard she'd scream his name. He held her gaze and nodded, licking his lips and watching as she flushed again.

"Bella, babe, you ready to make Eddie boy lose his mind?" Jasper asked.

She grinned, sweet, shy, Bella transformed into total vixen, as she nodded and leaned forward, giving each of his nipples a final tweak. "I'm ready.

She slid off the bed onto the floor next to Jasper, giving him another flash of panties as she went that he was pretty sure was deliberate. Edward propped himself back up, not sure if he could take watching this without blowing his load immediately, but not wanting to miss it either.

"Now that you've got your boy good and worked up, you want to take things to the next level, really give him some good friction that he's craving. All that attention, and his poor dick's been so neglected. Isn't that right, Edward?" Jasper leaned forward, dragging his tongue up the underside of his cock, tracing the vein with his agile tongue in a way that made him catch his breath.

"I think he likes that, don't you, Bella?"

Edward could feel Bella's fingers curled around his thigh now, and her eyes were wide as she nodded. "Uh-huh. Do it again."

Jasper's eyes flicked up to his. "I think our girl likes to watch. Maybe we'll give her a little pre-show." He gave Edward a small wink, then engulfed his cock in one swallow.

Edward dug his fingers into the blanket, biting his lip as he felt Jasper relax his throat and take him further, swallowing around him in a way that always pushed him close. There was no doubt about it, the boy had a filthy mouth and he knew how to use it. Just when he thought he'd reached the point of no return, Jasper pulled off of him, wiping his lips with the back of his hand as they both stared at Bella, who was breathing hard and cupping her breast, fingers plucking at her tight nipple.

"More," she demanded, and Jasper laughed, shaking his head.

"Nope. Poor Edward's about this close to blowing his wad, and he can't take any more of this magic mouth. Why don't you move over here and see what he feels like."

Bella nodded, shuffling obediently over to settle between Edward's spread legs.

"Here," Edward tossed one of the pillows to Jasper. "Make sure her knees don't hurt."

"Didn't see you worrying about my knees, motherfucker," Jasper grinned.

"Dude, you've been on those knees so much, you don't even have to worry about it," Edward said.

Jasper laughed. "You're right. And now I get to share the benefits of my long apprenticeship with the lovely Bella."

He entwined their hands together again, leading her to engulf Edward's dick and slide up and palm the sensitive head in a way that made him shift his hips and meet the rhythm. "Bella, when you start out, don't try to take the whole thing. You get a big boy like our Edward here, and trying to shove that monster down your throat's not going to be fun for you, at least not without some practice, and maybe not even then. Don't let some guy tell you you've got to deep throat or swallow - you're gonna make them feel good and that's what's important, okay?"

Bella nodded. "What if it doesn't fit?"

"Then you take what's comfortable, and use your hand on the rest. Watch this."

Edward watched as Jasper slid their combined hands down to the root of his dick and then leaned in, sealing his mouth over the head of his cock and teasing his slit while he guided Bella in a steady stroke for a few seconds before releasing him.

"Tell us how that feels, Edward," Jasper commanded.

"Amazing," Edward managed, losing his train of thought as Bella dived in, her lips stretching around the head of his cock as she slid her hand down and up his shaft. He could feel Jasper pulling away, leaving Bella alone in charge of his pleasure, and he could feel her becoming more confident as she settled in, her strokes becoming firmer, her tongue teasing and dancing a pattern that was making him crazy. He knew his hips were jerking, tiny little throbs that he couldn't help, and when she looked up at him, pretty brown eyes dark with desire for him, he knew he was going to blow, and this time there was no stopping it.

"Bella, baby, gonna come," he managed to grunt, and he watched the moment of indecision in her eyes before she raised her head, both hands now pumping up and down his shaft. He let himself go wild then, hips bucking against the slickness and pressure of her fingers as he exploded, shooting thick streams across his stomach. Finally, he collapsed, completely spent. He glanced over and realized Jasper was sitting next to him, regarding them both with a proud smile.

"And how was it, Edward?" he asked.

Edward struggled to catch his breath. "I'm not sure I've ever come that hard."

He grabbed his shirt and swiped at the stickiness left on his stomach, then sat up and leaned forward, touching her cheek. "Bella, that was incredible, thank you." He glanced over at his friend. "And Jasper, you're a good teacher. Now, would you consider getting the fuck out? I think I need to show Bella my appreciation."

Jasper grinned. "Hell yeah. 'Cause someone's got to take care of the Jasper now, and it's not going to be one of you two starry-eyed fools." He leaned down and kissed Bella on the cheek. "This one's a good guy, Bells. And I know he's been perving on you for years, so you might want to give him a chance."

He stood up, shifting his hard-on before he turned and smacked a kiss on Edward's cheek as well before heading for the door. "Don't say I never gave you anything, motherfucker."


End file.
